I love you, brother! (The seasons)
by Catherine Wand
Summary: Hermione Lestrange has to study Hogwarts classes at home by herself. She comes at Hogwarts to be sorted and meets here Draco Malfoy who becomes her link with the School. Dozens of letters to Prague and London grow up into a love beyond description. But will Draco and Hermione be together, or their apparent blood relationship will break their wings? Follow the story!
1. Chapter 1 (The prologue)

Late Spring. Hogwarts Students' Prom, 1998.

The Great Hall of the Hogwarts Castle was almost full of graduates from all houses. The prom gathered so many different young wizards and witches together to celebrate their graduation. Each of them was sharing a personal feeling about this big event of their lives. Someone was nostalgic about all beautiful moments spent at Hogwarts, someone was happy to begin a new way in life, others were busy to display their looks. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone and watching at all his fellows. He was lost in thoughts. It seemed to him that something was missing, but he couldn't understand what.

Hermione didn't ever like to be late at any event, but she had just a day to arrive in London and get ready for the prom, so at that moment she hurried to the castle. When she entered the Great Hall all the glances were for her. All discussions were finished and everybody was looking at her. Draco was warned by a fellow to look at the door and his eyes met a girl wearing a tight black dress with a beautiful opened back, who was looking down being so ashamed for her lateness. Her shiny brown hair gathered in a natty hairstyle was so familiar to Draco and he exclaimed with a large smile: "Hermione, is it you?". She raised her head and smiled. Draco addressed to the staring public: "Why do you all look in this way? It's our Slytherin Princess from Prague!" The earlier noise returned in the Great Hall and Hermione was somehow greeted by her fellows.

Draco took Hermione's hand and directed her to the Slytherin table. "I'm so happy to see you here!" Draco expressed his feelings. He met her at that moment for the second time in his life. The first and last time he saw her was 7 years before, at the sorting ceremony in the same Hogwarts Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Early Autumn. Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony, 1991.

Hogwarts 'was wearing' its holiday cloak as it were 1st September again and the castle had to welcome home a new big number of young witches and wizards, who received that year their Hogwarts Acceptance Letter.

The first year students entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts being greeted with applause by their elder fellows. Hermione was looking with much astonishment at the magical ceiling of the big hall. She was surprised to see the floating candles around and the appearance of a night beautiful sky above her head. As she was walking and looking around she stepped on someone's robe by mistake. Hermione heared a dissatisfied voice exlaming: "Aw, look after your feet, you're not flying on a broomstick!". The boy whose voice ashamed Hermione turned back and looked at her. She met his beautiful grey eyes and felt something like a cool air passing with a great speed through her veins. She mumbled a 'sorry' and slipped forward following her fellows. The blonde boy looked behind her thinking: "Nice girl!".

Professor McGonagall introduced the children with the meaning of Sorting Ceremony and began to call students according to the list written on the parchment she was holding in her hand. Hermione was watching at the happy faces of fresh-sorted Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins reminding the information she read about the four houses, when an old memory appeared violently in her mind…

Summer. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1989.

"I have just finished to read the book about Hogwarts, I'm so agog to study there; I think I will be sorted in Ravenclaw, for I read so many books, or in Gryffindor, because I have no fears…", said Hermione dreaming with her eyes opened.

"Gryffindor, are you crazy?! You have to be sorted in Slytherin, only Slytherin! Is it clear?!", Bellatrix looked at the girl with a menacing face.

"But why? I'm sure that I'm not a Slytherin, and green colour doesn't suit me, I don't want to be in Slytherin!", objected Hermione.

"I am a Slytherin, your father is a Slytherin, the majority of our relatives are Slytherins and you must be a Slytherin too! Don't think only about you, our family will loose its respect in the wizarding society if you are sorted in Gryffindor or any other house! Do you, little girl, understand this?!", Bellatix was losing her calm.

"But the Sorting Hat chooses the house for every student…".

"The Sorting Hat listens to the desire of the students, so you will implore that idiot hat to sort you in Slytherin!", said Bellatrix with the same menacing face.

There was a moment of silence and after that Hermione asked:"And though, what if I am sorted in another house?".

"Do what you want, but I want you to be a Slytherin! Otherwise I'll enroll you in a muggle school here in Prague and you will live all your life being surrounded by muggles! Am I clear?!", Bellatrix said this looking with her big eyes at poor Hermione, who was just ready to burst into tears.

"Yes! I'll tell the hat to sort me in Slytherin.", answered the girl looking down and ran away from there already crying.

"Draco Malfoy!", Hermione heared as she collected herself from the unpleasant memory.

The blonde boy with silver-grey eyes, on whose robe stepped Hermione earlier came in front and sat down on the chair for sorting. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head and it pronounced:"Ambitious, impulsive, but clever…you must be in Slytherin, silver boy!".

Draco stood up with a large smile and went to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted with applause and shouts by his Slytherin fellows. Hermione was looking at Draco when she was called by her name:"Hermione Lestrange!". She was the last who had to be sorted, so the whole attention was on her, as students from all four houses were waiting the last freshman to be sorted in their house. Hermione came in front and sat down on the chair. She was a little agitated and a little afraid of Sorting Hat. When the old witch put the hat on Hermione's head she started to mumble:"Slytherin, please, sort me in Slytherin!". The Sorting Hat said musingly:"Hm, wisdom, temperance, big heart…she could be a perfect Ravenclaw! But this brown-haired beauty wants to be a snake, so let it be Slytherin!". Hermione breathed freely while all the Slytherins were shouting being happy to know that the last student was sorted in their house. Hermione stood up and professor McGonagall asked for silence in the hall and said:"This young witch lives in Prague with her family and had the courage to request to study Hogwarts classes by herself, so she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but will study at home. Miss Hermione Lestrange showed that she is able and enough clever to study by herself being supervised by her parents. However, she is your fellow, so don't hesitate to become her friends. Good luck, miss Lestrange!". Hermione went to Slytherin table and then students were allowed to eat. Draco was looking at her and his grey eyes met her brown ones…


	3. Chapter 3

Early Autumn. Hogwarts, the feast after the Sorting Ceremony, 1991.

As Hermione sat at the Slytherin table she was a little frustrated, because she didn't know how to behave with Slytherins. While her fellows were eating with happy faces she was sitting alone near to a corner of the table resigning with the reality of being sorted in Slytherin.

"Hey, fellow snake, what's the problem?", asked Draco looking at Hermione with his piercingly grey eyes. Hermione got a little scared as he sat near her without any sound.

"What are you talking about? I'm…I'm fine.", answered she avoiding to look into his eyes.

"Well, did you choose Slytherin because of me?", Draco was still looking only at her as he asked. Hermione met his eyes and smile and quickly looked down blushing.

"No, it's…", she didn't have time to finish as Draco intervened: "So you think I'm not attractive?!".

"No, no, you're very attractive and handsome, but…".

"Handsome, hah! Finally I heared the truth from you!", said Draco smiling and looking at ashamed blushing Hermione. "Let's stop to torture you, my name is Draco Malfoy and I just want to befriend you!".

Hermione smiled and with much more self-reliance looked into his eyes saying:"My name is Hermione Lestrange, nice to meet you!".

"It's better now, pleased to see your beautiful eyes that you're hiding all the time.", said Draco still smiling, "You have to eat something or you risk to be tormented by hunger later!".

"Do you take care like this of every person who steppes on your robe?", said Hermione laughing.

Draco laughed being amused and replied:"No, only you are so lucky!".

"Anyway, excuse me for that.", Hermione smiled as she apologized.

"It's ok, moreover, it's me who has to apologize, because I spoke rude enough with you!", said Draco, "But now we're friends, right?".

Hermione smiled brightly:"Right!".

Draco and Hermione ate together a meat pie speaking and laughing, and then the feast ended and students were allowed to go to their rooms.

"Hermione, will we meet again or you leave London today?", asked Draco waiting for an affirmative answer.

"I'll spend at Hogwarts at least one day, because I need to receive instructions from all professors, maybe you'll see me tomorrow.", replied Hermione smiling.

Draco smiled being pleased by her answer:"Now, can I guide you to the dungeons to meet our Common Room?".

"Of course!", replied Hermione feeling again a cool air passing through her veins while she looked into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Early Autumn. Hogwarts, 1991.

Draco was so anxious, as he couldn't see Hermione at lessons and couldn't leave them for searching her. He was afraid of her leaving Hogwarts without telling him about that. As the lessons ended he hurried to search Hermione in the Common Room. Draco entered and asked the girl who was sitting on the sofa about Hermione, but she didn't know where went her fellow after the breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle entered the Common Room and Draco also asked them about Hermione.

"Well, Malfoy, we know where is your girl, but we want a reward for telling you this.", said Gregory Goyle looking at Draco with a strange smile on his face.

"What do you want?", asked Draco the two unpleasant boys.

"We will go to Hogsmeade this weekend, and you will pay for all our purchases, agree?".

"Agree, just tell me where is Hermione!", said Draco nervous.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed looking at him and Vincent said:"Hope you won't deceive us! She is in the library.".

Draco gushed through the two boys with great speed and went to the library. He opened the big door and entered, starting to search Hermione. He found her near the Potions section reading something in a book.

"Hey, here you are! I was close to think that you had already left Hogwarts.", said Draco.

"Oh, sorry, I was so busy and forgot about you.", said Hermione blushing.

"It's ok, but you should spend this afternoon with me! If you refuse, I'll Obliviate you and you'll forget about all your other plans!", replied Draco with a straight face.

Hermione laughed:"Ok, but first I'll go to professor Snape for instructions about Potions, he is the last on my list.".

"Wow, you're so fast, receiving all instructions in one day!", said Draco with astonishment.

Hermione felt proud of herself for a moment and proposed Draco to go together to their faculty dean – professor Severus Snape. The boy accepted and they went to the dungeons together. As they were walking and speaking, Hermione hit her head on something. Draco stopped speaking while Hermione raised her head and realized that professor Snape was standing in front of her and she hit him with her head two seconds earlier.

"You must be Miss Lestrange.", said Snape with a calm voice and a low pace, "You can't walk avoiding obstacles on your way, so how do you think you will study by yourself Hogwarts classes?!".

"Professor…", Hermione didn't have time to finish as Snape continued with the same voice:"You need attention in all you do, from walking to brewing a potion, and especially brewing potions, because a wrong component or dose can transform a potion in a poison!".

"I know professor, but…", Hermione's intent remained unfinished as Snape resumed his speech:"Don't try to justify yourself, because it ensures me more about my righteousness! Now, follow me and leave your silver brother here.", professor turned back to his cabinet and Hermione followed him squeezing her shoulders as Draco looked questioningly at her. After 30 minutes Hermione came out Snape's cabinet and Draco met her with relief:"Finally! I thought I will spend here all my life!".

"Well, he instructed me much better than the others, he takes very seriously his job!", said Hermione.

"He's just much more responsible for you being your faculty dean.", replied Draco, "Now you are free, right?".

"Right, and I'm gonna spend my afternoon in your company as I promised!", said Hermione smiling.

The two Slytherins went outside the castle finding a bench to sit.

"What did professor Snape mean by saying 'your silver brother', do you know?", asked Hermione as she sat on the bench.

"Well, if you still didn't noticed, my hair is silvery blonde!", said Draco with a kind of smile.

"Very funny!", replied Hermione, "People all around call you 'silver boy' and moreover I'm not blind! (Draco laughed) But what did he mean saying 'brother'?!".

"I don't know, maybe he meant fellow or friend, you know, Hogwarts houses are like families.", answered Draco.

"Maybe…", said Hermione thoughtfully, "Ok, let's give it up, better tell me, will you write to me, 'cause I need someone to tell me about what happens here and to be implicitly my link with Hogwarts and especially with professor Snape, it's him who told me about this!"

"Of course, but let's specify, you'll write for me separately, I don't want to share a letter with Snape!", said Draco smiling brightly.

"Ok!", Hermione laughed.

"But wait, how will I mail you letters, can an owl fly so far?", asked Draco.

"You can use muggle mail system, a postman will deliver your letters.", answered Hermione.

"Oh, but it's so difficult to mail letters this way, and it also costs!", replied Draco.

Hermione smiled:"I know that it's not so pleasant to interact with muggles, but it requests just a small effort from you, believe me, I have much more contact with muggles as I live with muggles as neighbours; I think I didn't ever met a witch or wizard in Prague, our family doesn't communicate with other magical families, I feel so lonely there and sometimes it's so pleasant to receive smiles from my muggle neighbours!".

"Yeah…", said Draco thoughtfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Early Winter. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1991.

Autumn left the world so fast, as Hermione felt like yesterday was her first day at Hogwarts and tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Some days before Christmas she received a new letter from Draco. She loved spending winter evenings in her armchair beside the fireplace, and that evening wasn't an exception. Hermione sat down in the armchair with Draco's letter and began reading it:

"Dear Hermione,

Hope you received my letter! It's my first sentence in every letter for you, because you know that I don't trust muggles! (Hermione smiled) You may laugh now or smile, but this is the truth and I can't change my attitude towards them and maybe I will never be able to change it.

How are you and how do you spend winter holidays? Tell me about your loneliness…

I am at home with my family and it seems like I'll spend these holidays similar to previous winter.

I wanted to send you a Christmas gift, but as I mentioned above, I don't trust muggles, so I will keep the gift until I will meet you again to give it to you personally!

Professor Snape wanted to know if you had any accident brewing potions. I think he really cares, or potions can be really dangerous. Take care of yourself in this regard!

I don't know how do you study without professors! I mean, I have lessons at Hogwarts, with professors who explain the subjects and nevertheless, I don't understand, but you study by yourself, do you understand all the subjects, have you success in your experiments and your learning process?

Tell me more about you and your family(I know you don't like too much to talk about your parents, but anyway). It's interesting for me to know about your life. Tell me in details, tell me how you miss Hogwarts and maybe me…

Wish you Merry Christmas and wait for your letter!

Yours, Draco."

Hermione smiled brightly as she finished reading and wrapped herself in the soft blanket falling asleep with Draco's best wishes in her mind…


	6. Chapter 6

Winter. Christmas, 1991.

The house of Lestrange family, Prague.

Hermione woke up early enough as through her deep sleep she noticed the smell of hot chocolate with peanuts. She got up and took a shower, after that avoiding to brush her hair she went into the kitchen. On a wooden table she saw a vessel with hot chocolate. Near the window Bellatrix was sitting with a cup of chocolate in her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Bellatrix!", said Hermione as she saw her.

"You know I don't like this holiday, don't remind me about it!", said Bellatrix peevishly.

Hermione lost the little smile she had on her face when talking to her alleged mother; she liked Christmas, but Bellatrix turned her love for the holiday into indifference by being the same always dissatisfied person every Christmas. The girl poured a little hot chocolate in a cup and went into her room.

Hermione was wondering if she could find any gift under her Christmas tree. She went into the guest room where the tree was. The only gift she could find were some books for her to read in her free time. Since her parents knew Hermione liked to read, books were her only possible gift to receive. She took one of the books and went into her room mumbling:"Merry Christmas, Hermione!".

At that moment she was left home alone, as her parents went somewhere to lose the day. Usually it was a bar. They usually don't ask Hermine to go with them and however she wouldn't like to. The little witch wrapped herself in a blanket reading the book she found under the Christmas tree.

Malfoy Manor, London.

Draco woke up late enough as he usually did on holidays. After he took a shower, he went into the guest room to see the gifts he could find under the Christmas tree. There were many nicely packed presents under the tree and one of them was a broomstick Nimbus 2000. Draco was so happy and thankful. His parents also came into the guest room wishing him Merry Christmas.

"So, what do you, son, think about this gift?", asked Lucius Malfoy as Draco was examining the broom.

"It is so great! It proves I'm a Malfoy! Thank you, dad!", answered Draco with a large smile on his face and leaving the gift hugged his father, who was also smiling brightly, and then his mother.

"Merry Christmas, dear!", said Narcissa as Draco hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, both of you!", said Draco.

After that the Malfoys had a holiday family meal together. Later Draco and Narcissa went in the yard to play with snowballs, and they were surprised to see Lucius joined the snowball fight. The silver boy had a wonderful day, but wenting into his room and sitting alone he started to miss Hermione again. His longing was sorrowful as he waited for Hermione's response letter. Draco spent the evening thinking about whether he will meet his friend in the near future.

** "My dear Bella,

Sending you best wishes from London! I hope to meet you asap! You know, my heart isn't calm being so far from you!

Thank you for the Nimbus 2000 you sent for Draco; I'm sure he will like it very much! If I only could tell him this gift is from his careful aunt Bellatrix…

I know you don't like this holiday, but anyway I wish you Merry Christmas!

Love you, Cissy!"

Bellatrix put the letter in a pocket and sketched a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter. Malfoy Manor, 1991.

Draco started his day habitually and after his shower he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He knew that his parents weren't home, as they were so careful to leave him a note about their unplanned departure. He wasn't home alone. Dobby, the Malfoy Manor's house-elf entered the room and said:"Good morning, young master! Dobby brought this package, because young master's name is written on it. It was left by a man with a big bag.".

"Give it o me!", replied Draco and took the package, "Now you're free, you can go.".

"Dobby will be always in young master's disposal!", said the elf and left the kitchen.

Draco forgot about his breakfast and went into his room to open the package. It was sent by Hermione and Draco smiled satisfied as he saw her handwriting. The boy opened the package and found there a green pullover with a big letter 'D' written on it. He saw a piece of parchment smelling like vanilla and took it into his hands in order to read Hermione's response. He began reading:

"Dear Draco,

I begin my letter wishing you Merry Christmas, although I know it will get to you after Christmas. This is the distance between us…

As you know I'm not as 'scared' of muggles as you, and I do trust them more than you so I sent you a Christmas gift – the pullover with the initial of your name. I hope you like it and you will wear it with pleasure! Sorry again for it arrived so late!

You asked in your letter about my study process. I can tell you that I manage them all and I don't have too many problems with the subjects. However Bellatrix is here to help me as she promised Dumbledore and the rest of professors to observe my study. You will probably wonder who is Bellatrix… She is my mother… I call her by her name because she ordered me to do this when I began speaking and calling her 'mommy'. I don't know why does she interdict me call her 'mommy'; I asked her about this some times and didn't receive an answer or she said that I just must do what she says. And it works with all: she said me to tell the Sorting Hat to sort me in Slytherin while I wanted and should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor; she decided that I have to live in Prague and study by myself after being accepted at Hogwarts.

My father doesn't spend too much time with me. He is responsible for the gifts I receive on holidays and for giving me a smile when I am sad or when I have a quarrel with Bellatrix. When I ask him for advice he tells me to act the way dictates my heart and gives the same smile.

I feel so lonely and sometimes I go to my muggle neighbour, Mrs Chapek. She is an old single woman. She tells me stories about her life while we're drinking tea together.

I miss Hogwarts, but I don't know when I will be able to be there again.

I'll ask you also to tell me about your family, 'cause you seem to be a happy child; I want to know what does a happy family represent…

I will be always pleased to receive a letter from you, so write to me asap!

Merry Christmas again, Draco!

Yours, Hermione.

P.S. Don't forget to tell me if the pullover doesn't tighten you. "

As he finished to read the letter, Draco hugged the pullover as if he hugged Hermione herself to thank her for the gift. The gift that prevailed over the Nimbus 2000.


	8. Chapter 8

Winter. The Franciscan Garden, Prague, 1992.

The silent winter was reigning outside. The beautiful Prague was covered with the whitest and brightest snow Hermione has ever seen. The girl was walking through the Franciscan Garden, looking around her, observing the trees covered with snow and the big snowflakes flying chaotically.

It was Bellatrix again who practically put Hermione out. Another dissatisfaction of the black-haired witch, that Hermione couldn't understand and determined the girl to go out in order to avoid a quarrel and finally to read the letter received from Draco.

Hermione was at that moment ripe and strong enough to resist and avoid crying in such situations. She only went in a silent place to gather her thoughts. And that day, her silent place was the Franciscan Garden, which was almost deserted in winter. Hermione found a bench to sit down and removed the letter from her pocket. She began reading:

"Greetings from London!

Dear Hermione,

I was so happy to receive your letter, but so sad reading it. I mean, I was a little shocked about your relationship with your parents. You deserve better, oh, no, you deserve best! I don't know how do you endure the situation! I think a mother mustn't behave with her daughter the way Bellatrix behaves with you! Even though, don't worry! I hope better times will come to you and your family and everything will be OK!

Speaking about me, I'm at Hogwarts as you know, the second semester began. After the winter holidays it was hard enough for me to leave Malfoy Manor. I have a close relationship with my parents, who love me very much. You wanted to know how a happy family looks like, so I think I can say that I have a happy family. It's about spending time together with parents; playing games; talking about all in this world; having breakfasts, lunches and dinners together; it's about receiving advice, smiles and hugs. I'm sorry for you! Your family is far from looking like that. Maybe it's not lost and you can change your relationship with your parents. Try to show your love for them, maybe it will save the situation. However, I have an idea! I'll tell my parents about you and I'm sure they will be happy to know you! I'll share my parents with you! Once I'll present you to them and you will be able to get closer to our family and consider it yours too! I think a friend can do this for another.

I'll leave you now with best regards! I'll be waiting for your letter!

Yours, Draco!

P.S. I loved the gift you sent very much and no, it doesn't tighten me as it simply can't! You sent it with your love for your friend, for me, and you must know that love can't tighten, love can't be dangerous! ;)"

As she finished reading, Hermione pressed the letter to her chest and a small tear rolled down from her eyes. "Thank you, Draco!", she said and remained a long time in the snowfall…


	9. Chapter 9

Early Autumn. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1994.

Monday, 19th September…Hermione found herself alone in the house she hated for it was like a cage for her all those years. She wanted until pain to go to Hogwarts: to walk through castle's corridors, to have meals in the Great Hall, to read in the Common Room. However more than anything she wanted to meet Draco again. She didn't even know how he was looking, as during those 3 years she had no chance to meet him. In her last letter sent to London she asked the boy to send her a photo of him.

"I want to have you beside me! Send me your smile in a photo and I won't be lonely anymore!" – were the words.

Lately Hermione was feeling strange as she couldn't focus on learning, because her head was full of thoughts about Draco. The girl didn't know how to name that phenomenon. She consulted books, but didn't find something to define her state. What is more, she had a reapiting dream almost every night. She could see herself in a long dress and Draco in an elegant suit holding her hand. They were dancing during the whole dream and Hermione had many different feelings: from happiness to deep sorrow; from vigor to killing pain; from breaths of life to palsy of death. But what she liked the most of the dream was that Draco didn't leave her, didn't let her hand off even when she felt sorrow or pain, even when she was dying. So that Monday, on her 15th anniversary Hermione woke up with the shadows of that dream in her mind too.

Although she didn't expect to be left home alone on her birthday , she discovered that her parents had found something more important than their daughter that day. As she went in the kitchen she saw a little box on the table and a small piece of parchment near it. Hermione read :

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!

Daddy."

She opened the box and found a bracelet of a rare beauty. As a smart witch, Hermione understood that the piece of jewelry was endowed with inexhaustible protective charms, as soon as she put it on her hand. There appeared a cute smile on her face as she was happy that her father was though caring about her.

Hermione heared someone was knocking on the door of their house, so she hurried to open it. It was Mrs Chapek, the pretty, old woman, neighbour of Lestrange family. She remembered about Hermione's birthday and came to her with a cake. The girl was so happy to see her muggle friend there as it seemed her loneliness finished that day.

Thanks to Mrs Chapek, Hermione had a real birthday celebration and the only thing she missed was a letter full of lovely words from Draco.

**Some hours earlier.

Rodolphus Lestrange was looking at his sleeping daughter with a kind of smile. He liked to watch her sleeping more than to talk with her:"My Own, oh, I don't have the right to call you so, as I am not a father you deserve! I avoid speaking with you in order not to see her glance, your mother's beautiful eyes looking at me from your face, what parent am I ?! Oh, if only she were here…Happy Birthday!". He kissed Hermione on the forehead and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Early Spring. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1995.

Time passed quickly enough and Hermione was thinking more and more often about Draco's grey eyes. She loved to stay for days looking at the photo he sent her at her request. A moving photo with a smile of Draco and a glance of his beautiful eyes was Hermione's biggest treasure. She hated her life in Prague with her family, as the more Hermione was growing the more Bellatrix seemed to hate her. And the most painful for the young witch was that she didn't know the reason which determined Bellatrix behave in such a way with her. So a copy of Draco represented a big hope for Hermione.

Spring arrived in the beautiful Prague with blooming trees and flowers, warm sun and chirping birds. Hermione had Transfiguration classes with Bellatrix at that moment. The black-haired witch was explaining something from the history of Transfiguration in order to introduce the subject and to feed Hermione's curiosity manifested often during the learning process.

"You should become a part of me

Before I turn into a dream,

Show me your feelings, let me see,

Before I'm merging with the steem;

Inhale my poison for right now,

I'll give you endless life and love,

I have to heal your wounds somehow,

I fit you like your own glove…", Hermione read and sketched a smile.

"What the hell are you doing there?!", Bellatrix became angry. She thought Hermione was studying, but no, she was reading as per usual poems. Lately that was Hermione's favourite activity, which was distracting her from her study process. It was unbelievable that the smart girl who was allowed to study magic by herself was at that moment 'wearing a pair of pink glasses', was reading poems instead of studying.

Hermione winced as she heared Bellatrix screaming. "No-nothing!", she hurried to close the book.

"I'm losing my time teaching you, and you read poems instead of learning something?!", said Bellatrix with anger. "Oppugno!", she pronounced pointing her wand on Hermione and all the sheets of parchment from the table were attacking the poor girl. Hermione covered her face with her hands and yelled. She opened her eyes after some seconds and could see Bellatrix lying down with all the sheets of parchment on her. Hermione remembered about the magical bracelet – the gift received from her father, she was wearing it. The bracelet prottected her and redirected the jinx back to Bellatrix, who was trying to escape from the spellbound parchment. Hermione was looking at the bracelet with astonishment as she didn't know that the magic of it could even redirect jinxes.

"Why are you staring at that bracelet?! Better help me!", said Bellatrix fighting with the parchment. She couldn't cast a Counter-jinx as her wand fell from her hand and rolled somehow under the bookcase.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts. I can use only spells involved in the learning process.", said Hermione and left Bellatrix alone to fight with the effect of the jinx. The girl felt avenged.

Hermione was looking for her father to thank him for the bracelet and know more about it, but she found that he wasn't home. As she entered her father's cabinet she observed a photo of a woman on his desk. Hermione took it into her hands and could see that the woman resembled her very much, especially their eyes, they were the same. She didn't know who could be the woman and then Hermione observed the bracelet she was wearing on that woman's joint.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?! ", asked Rodolphus Lestrange as he entered his cabinet. When he observed that Hermione was holding in her hands the photo he hurried to take and hide it into a drawer.

"Who did allow you to enter my cabinet and touch the things from my desk?!", asked Mr. Lestrange nervously.

"I just…", Hermione hadn't time to explain as they both heared a desperate shout:"Rodolphus! Help me!". It was Bellatrix. Mr. Lestrange hurried to the room from where the shout could be heared. He found Bellatrix still fighting with the sheets of parchment and hurried to help her by casting a Counter-jinx. The disheveled, black-haired witch stood up and rushed Hermione who was sitting beside the door and staring at them:"You are responsible for this!". Rodolphus Lestrange stopped her and was trying to calm his angry wife.

"LET ME GO, Rodolphus! I'll kill this nuisance right now!", Bellatrix was screaming with anger.

"Calm down, Bellatrix! She is only a girl!", said Mr Lestrange still trying hard to retain the witch.

Hermione ran away in order to avoid Bellatrix's cruelty. She took Draco's photo and went to wander about the streets of Prague.


	11. Chapter 11

Early Spring. The Franciscan Garden, Prague, 1995.

Hermione was sitting alone on a bench and crying. As it was spring she wasn't alone in the Franciscan Garden. Hermione could see people walking through the park and she noticed that they all were happy or at least their faces looked happy. At that moment Hermione thought she was the most unhappy person in the world. It seemed to her that she wanted better to be an orphan than to have parents like hers. She felt much more lonely than some years before. She started to believe that the Lestranges weren't her parents and that her place wasn't in their family. A passer-by observed Hermione's sorrow and sat near her on the bench. It was a muggle boy.

"Why are you crying? Can I help you?", he asked.

Hermione looked at him and remembered about Draco, the boy seemed to be his contemporary.

"Can you give me a sheet of parchment?", she asked.

The boy laughed:"Parchment? All I can give you is a sheet of paper. I don't think someone uses parchment nowadays!".

Hermione found in her soul a kind of mercy for that boy thinking:"You're so unlucky you don't know that parchment is used nowadays.". Then she looked into his eyes which looked so shiny and her thoughts changed:"But maybe you're luckier and happier than me, probably having two lovely parents.".

"Well, then a sheet of paper will be OK, it's the only way you can help me.", she said.

The boy gave her a sheet of paper and after Hermione thanked him he left saying:"Don't worry, everything will be alright!".

Hermione wanted to believe him, but she was still feeling lost. She took out from a pocket Draco's photo and began writing on the sheet of paper given by the boy:

"Dear Draco,

Sorry for writing you on paper, but I haven't parchment at the moment!

I feel so unhappy and lonely right now and I'm also afraid to go home. After a big conflict with Bellatrix she intended to kill me. I can't survive here anymore! I don't tell you to save me, please don't tell this to your parents, because they will try to help me and Bellatrix can get angry to know that I've told someone about this! It seems like we are a happy family for the public. I remember that before going to Hogwarts I was told to avoid talking about my family with the professors and students and if asked to tell that I've two loving parents.

I know you will feel sad about me, but I want you to focus on your study and, oh, Merlin, how can I tell you to focus on learning when I am the one who reads poems instead of learning! I have to recognise, lately my head wasn't able to receive some other information than poems. You were always amazed about my knowledge, wisdom and perseverence and now I think I dissapoint you! Sorry!

I have to tell you that when I'm sad I look at your photo and I feel better, but today it didn't help! I think today I just want to have you in front of me, You, real, not on a photo!

Wish you all the best and, please, don't think too much about me, 'cause I'm thinking much about you and you see, this didn't fetch me to something good!

Yours, Hermione!"

She looked at his photo once again and smiled through tears. She really wanted to see him and maybe to hug, but he was only smiling indifferently on the photo…


	12. Chapter 12

Early Spring. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1995.

"…Tell me why did you come into my life,

Without warning or advert,

And now appearance of yours's so rife,

From loving you myself I hardly can collect..."

The beauty of the weather and the magic of the poem overwhelmed Hermione that morning. The garden of Lestrange family was full of charming fragrance of lilies-of-the-valley. Hermione was sitting on the bench in their garden reading poems. She had some days off study after her big quarrel with Bellatrix. Mr Lestrange advised them to take a break from each other. He hoped they will finally come to terms, but unfortunately it seemed their hatred was so reciprocal and so strong that they couldn't breathe the same air. Hermione spent her days in the garden of their house or in the Franciscan Garden; Bellatrix rarely appeared home.

That day both of the two witches were home. They were striving to avoid a close meet with each other. Hermione chose to spend her day in the garden as she smelled the perfume of the lilies-of-the-valley and felt they were her perfect healing. The flowers were planted by her father some years before. Hermione was now astonished of this act of him remembering, as she thought he didn't care too much about his own life, why would he care about such little things, like filling with perfume their garden? However Hermione was thankful for that apparently minor deed of her father, as she loved too much that absolutely magical perfume of the little delightful flowers. Thus she had another reason to feel somehow, that however, she loved her strange father.

Being overwhelmed by the beautiful lyrics Hermione didn't observe when the postman brought the corespondence of the Lestrange family. Through the other letters and muggle papers Bellatrix found a letter made of parchment that obviously made her understand it was sent by a wizard. She analyzed the letter and could found on it a seal specific to a family. The only thing she could clearly discern was a big letter 'M'. It seemed to Bellatrix that the seal belonged to the Malfoys, but she noticed that the name of Hermione was written on the letter. She went into the garden where Hermione was sitting, and asked showing her the letter: "Who does send you such letters?".

Hermione felt afraid for Bellatrix could steal her only happines – the letters from Draco or even their friendship.

"Tell me, does this 'M' mean 'Malfoy'?", asked Bellatrix impatiently.

Hermione's heart nearly stopped. She wondered what does Bellatrix know about the Malfoys. The girl invented a quick reply to save her corespondence with Draco.

"No, it's…it's Madison! I have a friend Helena Madison at Hogwarts, she sends me letters sometimes to tell me what's new there.", she said. Hermione heared the name Helena Madison at the sorting ceremony. She used it in case Bellatrix would like to verify wether such person exists and studies at Hogwarts.

Bellatrix gave her the letter and looked at her with her big eyes, and then left. Hermione cheered as she broke Bellatrix's suspicions and felt happy to hold in her hands a letter from Draco.

**Some days after.

Narcissa opened the envelope and found a sheet of parchment with Bellatrix's handwriting. She began reading:

"Dear Cissy,

I write to tell you I'm fine!

How are you? My dear Draco? Lucius?

You know my letters aren't too long, but now I have to ask you something. Didn't you observe something strange with Draco? Maybe he writes letters to someone? Please tell me if you know something!

Yours, Bella!"


	13. Chapter 13

Early Spring. The garden of Lestrange family, Prague, 1995.

Hermione was sitting in the garden full of lilies-of-the-valley and finally holding in her hands a letter from Draco. Through the amazing fragrance of the flowers she smelled the flavour of the letter, it was mint. "Perfect flavour for a Slytherin Prince!", she thought and smiled. Hermione loved his flavoured letters and how mint harmonized with him and his personality as much as Draco loved her vanilla flavoured letters.

Usually Hermione used to open Draco's letters quickly, but that day she felt like something inside her stopped her do this. She involuntary wanted just to hold it in her hands for a long time. Then Hermione finally opened the letter and started to read:

"Dear Hermione,

I was terrified of your last letter! I can't imagine someone to bahave with you like that, you're so a nice girl! Are you sure that Bellatrix is your mother?! Because I think a mother would never want to kill her child, but would rather sacrifice her life for her child! (My mother always says she is ready to die for me.)

You said not to tell my parents about this and I won't, because I don't want to lose your trust, that would mean I lose You! But however I want to help you somehow; please tell me how can I help you! You said you want to see me and I try to convince my parents to take a little vacation for some time this summer and visit Prague, but they haven't agreed yet. I'll try harder, because I want to see you too!

About your study, I think that's the advantage of studying at home, you should not study every day if you don't want (actually I feel strange to tell 'if you don't want' to you). You don't dissapoint me, I'm rather happy to know that you are interested in something else than in learning; also books but other kind of books.

You told me not to think too much about you, well, knowing you're so unhappy I just can't, but I don't think it creates me problems with learning.

Writing this letter I feel like I should tell you everything I just can, like it's the last time my words arrive to you. I don't know what's with this feeling…

Take care of yourself! Waiting for your vanilla answer!

Yours, Draco!"

**A week after.

"Dear Bella,

I was so happy to receive your letter and to know you're OK! Waiting for a meet with you, I miss you too much!

I don't know why you asked about Draco such a thing, but I do trust it's something important. Draco told me once that at the Sorting he met a girl who became his friend, and she doesn't study at Hogwarts but at home. Draco didn't say where she lives. She is named Hermione and Draco said she isn't happy with her parents. This is all I know, hope I helped you!

Be careful!

Yours, Cissy!"

Bellatrix looked up from the letter and sketched an angry smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Summer. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1995.

Bellatrix was sitting in a comfortable armchair with a piece of parchment in her hands. It was a letter and she began reading it:

"Dear Hermione,

Why don't you write to me anymore?! I hope it's all OK with you and I hope you receive my letters!

I write to tell you that finally I convinced my parents to come in Prague and we'll be there in some days. I'll send you an owl when I arrive to tell you when and where we can meet. I really hope to meet you! Please send me an answer!

Be careful!

Yours, Draco!"

Bellatrix looked up from the letter and hid it in the box where the rest were. She started to hide Draco's letters when she received Narcissa's letter telling about his correspondence with Hermione. The poor girl didn't know about that and was desperately sending him letters without receiving an answer. Draco was in the same situation, as Bellatrix strived to retrieve Hermione's letters from the post-office before they were sent. Thus Draco was going to Prague without any assurance he would meet Hermione.

Some days after. Hotel Kings Court, Prague.

Narcissa Malfoy was writing on a piece of parchment:

"Dear Bella,

Finally we arrived in Prague and I can't wait to meet you!

We won't come to your home, so meet us in the Franciscan Garden tomorrow at 12:00 a.m!

See you, yours, Cissy!"

When she finished she tied the piece of parchment to the leg of a beautiful white owl indicating the destination. The owl flew and Narcissa remained to watch the magical panorama of Prague from the window.

The house of Lestrange family, Prague.

Hermione was sitting in the garden full of camomile. As it was summer and she officially was free of study Hermione was reading a book. A white owl landed next to her. The girl looked at the creature with astonishment. It passed a lot of time since she had seen an owl. In a muggle city the probability to see one delivering letters was very low. Hermione took the letter and let the owl go after she caressed it's feathers. She looked on the letter and read:

"For Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione went to the opposite side of the yard, where Bellatrix was sitting, to give her the letter.

"This is for you. It was delivered by an owl.", said Hermione.

Bellatrix snatched the letter from Hermione's hand. The same owl bound with another piece of parchment landed on Bellatrix's head. Hermione laughed as Bellatrix was trying to drive away the owl. Finally the woman took the letter and let the owl go.

"Who's sending you owls?!", asked Hermione.

Bellatrix looked deep in her eyes and said with a slow pace:"It's not of your business! Go away!".

Hermione looked at her with sorrow and left.

Bellatrix read the both letters. She went in the house to hide the letter from Draco announcing about the arrival of the Malfoys in Prague. Hermione didn't have to know about that, this being a point of the plan Bellatrix made to destroy the relationship between the two young wizards.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer. The Franciscan Garden, Prague, 1995.

All the trees were wearing their most beautiful costumes of green leaves. The sun was delighting them with genorous shades of light and warmth. The birds were chirping their best songs. The whole atmosphere was delightful and so pleasant for Draco. He was sitting on a bench with a bouquet of camomile and nervously waiting for Hermione. His parents left him there alone while they went for a walk through the park.

"We will come back here in order to find you, Draco. You may spend a little time with your friend and don't forget to ask her to wait for us, 'cause we will be very pleased to meet her too!", said Narcissa Malfoy kissing her son on the forehead.

Draco was excited to think he would finally meet Hermione again and he was looking for her with his silvery grey eyes in all the people he could see in the park.

At the same time Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy arrived at the place of their planned meeting with Bellatrix. The two sisters hugged with happy smiles on their faces.

"I missed you so much, Bella, you just can't imagine!", said Narcissa looking at her sister with love in her eyes.

"I knew it, you love me so much, Cissy!", answered Bellatrix.

"Hi, Lucius!", she greeted her smiling brother-in-low.

"Hi, Bellatrix! Glad to finally see you!", answered Mr Malfoy carefully kissing her hand.

"When do you plan to come back in London, Bella? I just can't wait, I want you to be closer to us! The risk of being punished for following the Dark Lord has passed. You should begin a new life there, close to your beloved nephew! Oh, I want so much to tell him about you! But you can meet him right now!", said Narcissa with so many emotions on her face.

"Cissy, you know that I want to come back in London as much as you, I hate this city, all these muggles, but there's a problem that stops me here and I have to live in Prague some more years. Just don't ask me about this (she answered at the question she saw on her sister's face), all I can say is that I make it for Draco!", replied Bellatrix.

"Is this somehow related to the corespondence of Draco you asked me about in you letter?".

"Yes, it is, but I can't and don't want to say more about this, just trust me I'm doing the right thing!", said Bellatrix looking somewhere into the distance with a thinking face. Then she recovered and said:

"Better tell me about Draco! I can't meet him now, I think it's too early, but I want to know about his life and personality!".

The Malfoys started to tell Bellatrix about Draco's activities and interests, about his learning, proving their son was a true Slytherin Prince. In Bellatrix's heart grew a big wish to see her beloved silver-eyed, silver-haired nephew. She had no native children to give them the small amount of her love carefully hidden inside her and she hated Hermione, but Draco won her heart just when he was born, as Bellatrix was the first who held him in her arms, in which he cuddled with confidence. Nevertheless, Draco couldn't be able to remember her.

At parting the two sisters hugged each other once again and while Bellatrix was leaving Narcissa let a tear to fall from her eyes. Lucius embraced her by the shoulders and they returned to Draco.

All that time Draco has waited for Hermione to come, but that didn't happen. Tired of waiting Draco tore the petals of the camomile flowers one by one guessing:"Will come – Won't come". This sad 'picture' was found by his parents.

"Draco, what happened? Your friend didn't come?", Narcissa asked.

"No…", answered Draco with sorrow in his eyes and voice.

"We're really sorry for you, but we have to return to the hotel now. We should prepare our luggage, as tomorrow we're leaving Prague. Come on, dear, you will meet her another time!", said Narcissa and the three Malfoys returned to the hotel. A lonely bouquet of camomile with torn petals remained on the bench and the whole park was shrouded by sorrow…

'I've waited for you Seasons,

Till the last petal fell;

The Seasons got old,

And I got as well…'


	16. Chapter 16 (The prologue review)

Late Spring. Hogwarts Students' Prom, 1998.

The Great Hall of the Hogwarts Castle was almost full of graduates from all houses. The prom gathered so many different young wizards and witches together to celebrate their graduation. Each of them was sharing a personal feeling about this big event of their lives. Someone was nostalgic about all beautiful moments spent at Hogwarts, someone was happy to begin a new way in life, others were busy to display their looks. Draco Malfoy was sitting alone and watching at all his fellows. He was lost in thoughts. It seemed to him that something was missing, but he couldn't understand what. He didn't receive any letter from Hermione those 3 years. Draco was still trying to forget about her, but he found out he couldn't forget her chocolate eyes, her adorable curly hair and the heady vanilla smell of her letters. He was almost sure her silky skin had the same vanilla flavour. He touched only once in life Hermione's hand feeling a delicate touch and after that he dreamed every lonely second of his existance about holding her hand once again. Draco didn't like to think Hermione didn't write to him, he was almost sure that something happened and sometimes he was afraid to know one day that she was dead.

That was what was missing – Hermione's presence. Draco was desperately waiting for an ashamed girl to step once again on his robe. This time he won't let her go!

Hermione didn't ever like to be late at any event, but she had just a day to arrive in London and get ready for the prom, so at that moment she hurried to the castle. She could avoid to go to the prom, but she was missing Hogwarts and wanted to know what happened with Draco, as she didn't receive any letter from him the last 3 years.

Hermione became smarter and she finally understood what was the feeling which defined her attitude towards him. She loved him with all her heart and was decided to know if her feeling was reciprocal.

When she entered the Great Hall all the glances were for her. All discussions were finished and everybody was looking at her. Draco was warned by a fellow to look at the door and his eyes met a girl wearing a tight black dress with a beautiful opened back, who was looking down being so ashamed for her lateness. Her shiny brown hair gathered in a natty hairstyle was so familiar to Draco and he exclaimed with a large smile: "Hermione, is it you?". She raised her head and smiled. Draco addressed to the staring public: "Why do you all look in this way? It's our Slytherin Princess from Prague!" The earlier noise returned in the Great Hall and Hermione was somehow greeted by her fellows.

Draco took Hermione's hand and directed her to the Slytherin table. "I'm so happy to see you here!" Draco expressed his feelings.

Hermione was looking at him wordlessly. He looked the way she imagined, or much better than that. Looking at his smile, meeting his silvery grey eyes she felt the same cool air passing through her veins, which she felt at their first meeting, 7 years ago. Actually she felt it everytime she looked in his eyes. Finally Hermione concentrated on Draco's words: "Why didn't you write to me the last 3 years?".

"What are you talking about? I sent you a lot of letters and didn't receive answers!", said Hermione.

"I didn't receive your letters, I was almost thinking you're dead!".

After some seconds Draco continued:"Summer, 1995, me and my parents came in Prague for a visit! I sent you a letter which announced the place and time to meet, I've waited for you a long time in the Franciscan Garden, but you didn't come!".

Hermione was shocked, she din't know anything about that. With tears in her eyes she said:"I didn't receive…I can't believe you were so close and I lost the possibility to see you!".

"There is something strange with this and I think it's not about the Muggle Post! Someone is up to separate us!", he looked at Hermione:"Don't cry, now we are together and we'll find out what's or who's behind all your tears!". Draco took Hermione's hand feeling the same delicate silky touch, then she careful kissed it and felt the vanilla flavour filling his whole being with an incredible tenderness. Her innocent smile determined him to forget about all the time he lived knowing nothing about her. The Slytherin Prince and Princess were in the spotlight, but they didn't observe.


	17. Chapter 17

Late Spring. Hogwarts Students' Prom, 1998.

"Oh, that's it! What a beautiful photo! Miss Lestrange and Mr Malfoy together at the graduation ball! Tomorrow's fresh Daily Prophet will be a bomb!", said a blonde green-eyed witch excited while taking a photo of the two young wizards.

"Rita Skeeter?!", said Hermione looking at her. It was the first time Hermione saw Mrs Skeeter, but she recognized her. The girl always wondered from where in their house in Prague everyday she could find a fresh Daily Prophet. She read many articles signed by Rita Skeeter and once she read an article about her with a photo attached. Hermione couldn't forget her glance by which she understood the witch was a little too cunning and maybe crazy. However almost all her articles made problems to their protagoninsts.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lestrange! Of course I'm here, how can I miss such an important event in the wizarding world?! The well-known Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gives today our magical society another new generation of well-read young wizards…", she got closer to Hermione and whispered at her ear with a contemptuous look:"But how can you understand this, you haven't studied at Hogwarts!".

Her words hurted Hermione very much, as the girl really wanted to study at Hogwarts with her fellows, but Bellatrix said she couldn't. Hermione imagined for a moment this fact following her the whole life and a small tear fell from her eyes. Then Hermione recovered and said to the witch:

"And what's so shocking with me and Draco being together at the prom?!".

Rita Skeeter was staring at her with her eyes large opened.

"Oh, nothing! If you see nothing, I see a great bomb for the Daily Prophet, you can read it tomorrow, I think on the first page!", she said.

Hermione couldn't understand the blonde witch and was confusingly looking at her, then at Draco.

"Now, excuse me, I have to take some more photos!", said Mrs Skeeter with a cunning smile and then left.

Some minutes later Draco and Hermione were outside. They got out to take a breath. Hermione felt her head spinning after reciving so many shocking and unclear information.

"What was she talking about, Draco?! I can't understand what does she see in our behaviour!", said Hermione confused.

"I don't know, I also can't understand, it's so strange! I have a hunch they know something what we don't know!", answered Draco.

"Who 'they'?!".

"All of them, Rita Skeeter, professor Snape(remember his strange words about us), the person who disconnected us the last years…".

"My parents…", said Hermione.

"Your parents?! You think they know something?".

"They are so strange… my father has secrets he's not ready to tell me, Bellatrix kept me home not allowing me to go to Hogwarts all those years…I don't know what to think…".

Draco put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and she suddenly clung to his chest. He was a little confused, but feeling her so close and smelling her vanilla flavour he felt so happy and…inlove, specifically inlove.

"Just don't leave me alone in this big, cruel world! Please! I spent all my life hitherto almost alone in a 'cage'…", she said.

Draco embraced her with his arms:"I'll never leave you, I'll never let you go! We'll discover all the secrets together, soon!".


	18. Chapter 18

Late Spring. Malfoy Manor, London, 1998.

"Hermione, I should present you to my parents! They are amazing, you'll like them and I'm sure they'll like you too very much!", said Draco directing Hermione to the door of the magnificent manor. She was very excited as even in the darkness of the night she could see the beautiful architectural appearance of Draco's home, something she hadn't seen before. Of course, she lived in Prague where there are probably the most beautiful buildings, but no building from Prague could make Hermione feel the same she felt when entered in the Malfoy Manor. She fell inlove with it, feeling like she finally was HOME.

Draco and Hermione both entered in a big chamber, the guest room.

"Mom, Dad!", Draco called his parents.

It was late in the evening when the two graduates came from Hogwarts, and Draco's parents were sleeping, but their son's shout woke them up. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came down from the upstairs wearing their night suits.

"Draco, what's going on?!", asked Narcissa.

"Mom, Dad, I present to you Hermione, my…friend from Prague!", said Draco.

The Malfoys looked at Hermione and greeted her:"Good evening, miss! Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Good evening! Nice to meet you!", replied Hermione ashamed. She was looking at Draco's parents with astonishment. They appeared to her very noble, even in their pajamas.

"Draco, can you give me one minutes?", asked Lucius.

"Sure!", answered Draco and joined his father in the next room.

"Can you explain, why me and my wife were disturbed so late and had to appear in front of a young lady in our night suits? Couldn't our meeting wait till tomorrow?", said Lucius with a quiet voice.

"Father, I'm sorry, but can we offer Hermione a room as long as she will be in London? I don't want her to go to a hotel when our house is so big and here she can feel much more comfortable. She will stay just a few days!", said Draco.

Lucius looked at Draco with a thinking face and then said:"Sure, but I hope you trust her enough, because I'm allowed to have some doubts! Remember that day in the Franciscan Garden, when she didn't come to meet you.".

"Oh, Dad, she simply didn't receive my letter, although no letter from me arrived to her the last 3 years! I ensure you, we can trust her! I give you a Malfoy's word!", replied Draco.

"Ok then.".

Late Spring. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1998.

Bellatrix was reading a fresh Daily Prophet. She opened her eyes larger when saw it's first page covered with the hottest news from the graduation ball at Hogwarts.

"LOVE YOU, BROTHER!

Miss Hermione Lestrange has no shame to appear in the public, namely at her graduation ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her well-known 'brother' Draco Malfoy! The young wizards' behaviour definitely showed their affection for each other, which is more than one manifested between common blood relatives and which can damage the prestigious status of young Mr Malfoy's parents won with their decency and dignity.

However Draco Malfoy seems to be pleased in Miss Lestrange's company, we don't believe he woos her consciously! The young witch probably gave the young wizard Amortentia or bewitched him in another way! As we know, Miss Lestrange hadn't studied at Hogwarts but was instructed at home all the 7 years by her mother Bellatrix Lestrange, whom we know as a Death Eater or a follower of Him Who Must Not Be Named! So we also can suspect that the dark magic was involved there!"

Hogwarts Students' Prom 1998, News; Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet.

Bellatrix was boiling with rage as she finished to read the article.


	19. Chapter 19

Late Spring. Malfoy Manor, London, 1998.

Draco and Hermione were walking through the beautiful garden of the Malfoys. As it was spring the garden was full of flowers and it was a sunny morning. Hermione was walking quickly through the flowers as if she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?", asked Draco.

"Lilies-of-the-valley, do you have them in your garden?", answered Hermione with a question.

"Well…I don't really know…I'm not very fond of flowers.", said Draco.

"Let me show you them.", said Narcissa with a smile on her face.

They didn't observe when she appeared. Hermione greeted her:"Good morning, Mrs Malfoy!".

"Good morning, Hermione! Good morning, Draco!", said Narcissa hugging them both and then added:"I think it's not necessary to call me 'Mrs Malfoy', you can call me just Narcissa! Draco said he wants us to become your family, so let's start our relationshp with omitting formalities.".

Draco whispered in Hermione's ear:"She's just feeling old when called 'Mrs Malfoy' !". Hermione smiled.

"Draco, I heared that!", said Narcissa.

Draco laughed:"Sorry, Mom!".

"Here are lilies-of-the-valley!", said Narcissa showing a little bush of white lovely flowers, "I planted them in a friend's memory, she had passed away…she loved lilies-of-the-valley very much!".

"Oh, I'm sorry…I love them too, they seem to fill a gap in my heart!", said Hermione inhaling the flavour of the little flowers.

"Well, our garden is almost full of daffodils, as I love them because of my name, you know – Narcissa from narcissus!", said Mrs Malfoy.

"You have a beautiful garden, it reminds me a little about ours from Prague. My father takes care of it, it's full of lilies-of-the-valley!", replied Hermione.

"I'll leave you now for arranging the breakfast!", said Narcissa and left.

Finally Draco and Hermione remained together alone. Draco embraced her by the shoulders and she felt the familiar cool air passing through her veins. Draco smelled her waved hair – the same vanilla flavour he liked the most.

Hermione turned with her face to him saying:"Draco, I have to go back to Prague in order to know more about your letters, I'm sure Bellatrix hid them!".

Draco put his hand on her cheek:"I don't want to let you go! You're so close to me now, I'm afraid that allowing you to go I can lose you again!".

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and said:"I'll take care of your Hermione, Draco!".

He smiled and hugged her tight.

"I'll keep you closer

Before you're gone,

I hope my love

Won't let you down!"


	20. Chapter 20

Early Summer. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1998.

Hermione arrived home, in Prague, in the prison of her life. She expected to see her father and ask him about his well-being, but she couldn't find him home. It seemed strange to Hermione that Bellatrix wasn't home too. However she was decided to find Draco's letters no matter what.

Hermione began to rummage in every place of the house except her father's cabinet. She was sure that Mr Lestrange wasn't guilty and Bellatrix was the person who had hidden all the letters. Finally Hermione found a box in which the letters were. She smelled the unchanging fresh mint flavour of the parchment. The girl began reading one of the letters and her face filled with tears. Hermione wasn't still able to believe that so much time she had been so close to his letters and at the same time so far.

Hermione's sentimental moment was interrupted by some noise. She went to know what she was able to hear and she met her father.

Mr Lestrange returned from a bar in which he usually spent the biggest part of his time. The unhappy person in him began to outline more and more. His sadness was worse than a kiss of a Dementor.

"Dad!", exclaimed Hermione and hugged her father. He was a little confused, but finally hugged her back feeling a kind of happiness in his heart. "How are you?", asked Hermione.

"Well, thanks.", Mr Lestrange answered calmly, "What's with you here?".

"You see, I discovered that Bellatrix was hiding all the letters from Draco, during the last 3 years, I've just found them!", Hermione said showing him the letters.

Mr Lestrange looked at them and after some seconds exclaimed:"Draco Malfoy?! Hermione, it's Draco Malfoy?!"

"Yes, but what's wrong with this?", asked Hermione perplexed.

"Hermione, I just…I don't know how to tell you…it's an old and long story…".

"No matter how, you just have to tell me everything!", exclaimed Hermione."

"Darling, Draco Malfoy is...your brother…".

"WHAT?!"

"Well, not your brother, but your cousin…".

"But how is this possible?!", Hermione was already crying.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa, Draco's mother, are sisters.".

"No, it can't be possible! No, I can't accept that!".

"You, Bellatrix and me were living here in Prague in order to hide ourselves from the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix and me were the followers of the Dark Lord, and we could accept our punishment, but we had come here in order to protect you! This is all I can say for the moment.", said Mr Lestrange with tears in his eyes.

"No! No! I can't believe!", Hermione was crying, "It can't be true, Dad, I love him, he can't be my cousin! No!".

Her father hugged her saying:"Forgive me for all, Hermione! For everything!".

Hermione was shocked and she wanted to come back in time and give up the idea of coming home in Prague.

Malfoy Manor, London.

"Bella?!", exclaimed Narcissa with astonishment.

"Cissy, dear!", exclaimed Bellatrix and hugged her sister.

Lucius Malfoy carefully kissed Bellatrix's hand and greeted her.

"Cissy, Lucius, we have a problem! A very big problem!", said Bellatrix and showed them the edition of the Daily Prophet on the first page of which they saw Draco and Hermione, "Seems inoffensive, but if you read the article…".

Lucius and Narcissa read the article and were shocked. They couldn't believe that the girl whom Draco presented to them was no one else but Hermione Lestrange, their so-called niece.

"Hermione has bewitched our dear Draco in some way! You should help me to separate them!", said Bellatrix.

From the upstairs Draco was watching shocked the three wizards' conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

Early Summer. Somewhere in London, 1998.

Draco was shocked to see his parents talking about him and Hermione with a strange for him woman, but who seemed to be very interested about Draco's destiny. Draco couldn't find enough courage to go to them and ask what's going on. He left the manor in silence and went to consult with his beloved mentor – professor Severus Snape.

Draco's faculty dean became his counselor, his ideal example and the third parent he had. By studying at Hogwarts, Draco gradually discovered that professor Snape was a kind of friend for his family and that he was totally opened for helping and knowing Draco better. Then Draco became worthy to be allowed to professor's heart and secrets, so after graduating from Hogwarts Draco was still in touch with the Slytherin dean.

"I don't know what to think, professor! I can't believe that someone wants to destroy our love story, which didn't even have time to begin!", said Draco desperately.

"Calm down, Draco! I'll explain to you the problem.", said Severus Snape calmly.

Draco looked at him with a little astonishment:"What problem?!".

"I'll tell you the truth you don't know about, but remember, not all that you are told has to be true for real! Later you'll understand my words.", answered professor.

Draco was still looking at him definitely without understanding.

"The woman at the manor seems to be Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, your aunt and your mother's sister.", started to explain Snape.

"Lestrange? Does it have something with Hermione?!", asked Draco.

"Yes, it has. Bellatrix is Hermione's mother…so Hermione is your cousin!".

After thinking some seconds Draco pronounced:"So…that's why you called me 'her silver brother' that day at Hogwarts! Hermione was always wondering about that, but I didn't consider your words important.".

"Draco, forgive me for not telling you earlier about this, but it wasn't and still isn't my secret! Lucius and Narcissa requested me not to tell you and that day mentioning your relationship with Hermione, knowing her brilliant mind I was afraid of her asking me more.".

Draco was ruined.

"It's also a part of my fault I didn't prevent the attraction appeared between you and Hermione!", said professor Snape regretfully.

"I don't care whose the fault, I just need to know what will happen to me and Hermione now! I love her, I don't want to give up on our love and future! I won't leave her, I promised!", said Draco mourning with his voice and tears his and Hermione's painful destiny.

Professor Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder saying:"You have to be brave, Draco, you have to overcome this! Don't ever leave Hermione, it will kill her. Together you will be able to find the key to this problem! This is all I can add.".

Draco looked at his mentor and found once again his true friend in the big, cruel and fake world.


	22. Chapter 22

Early Summer. Clapham Common, London, 1998.

Hermione returned from Prague with shock still present in her mind and body. She had a feeling as if she wasn't alive. She was waiting for Draco in the Clapham Common, one of the London's parks. The weather was beautiful, it was a sunny day, but Hermione couldn't be able to admire the nature around her, being preoccupied with her big problem. She was waiting just for some minutes, but they seemed to her like an eternity. Hermione wanted very much to see Draco. She had to tell him about their blood relationship.

"Hermione!", said Draco as he arrived. He was also decided to tell her what he had discovered.

She suddenly clung to his chest and he hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much!", Hermione said.

"I have to tell you something important!", said Draco seriously.

"Me too!", said Hermione looking in his grey eyes.

They both were encouraging themselves to say:"I'm your cousin!", but both of them wanted to keep their love alive. About 15 minutes they just looked at each other in the eye, then they both pronounced at the same time:"I love you!".

These weren't the words they planned to tell, but the words they truly wanted to tell each other. The most important words for them.

The confession was followed by a sweet kiss. Draco felt the same vanilla flavour tasting Hermione's lips. Mint and vanilla, green and grey-white – Slytherin!

"Hermione, wait! Are we doing the right thing? I think we both know we have something else to tell each other. Hermione we are cousins, cousins are like brothers!", said Draco confused. He didn't want to give up, but he wanted to avoid making mistakes of any kind before he would tell her the truth.

"Then, **I love you, brother!** ", said Hermione with tears in her eyes, "I wanted to tell you the same. But, Draco, does this mean we should give up on our happiness?!", she looked at him with hope, "I don't wanna lose you, you're probably the only person in this world who motivates me live, and not just survive!".

"It's a battle, Hermione! There arrows directed towards us! Bellatrix is here in London and has already told my parents all about us!", said Draco.

"Then we should fight for our love! What if it's not the end? Don't we deserve a happy one, after ages of sorrow and pain?! What does a Slytherin do when his happines is in danger?", answered Hermione.

Draco looked at her and realized he wasn't able to refuse fighting for his love.

"You're right! We're Slytherins, we should fight!", said Draco.

Hermione hugged him feeling much more calm and safe.

"Your letters were hidden by Bellatrix, just as I supposed. I found them, then my father told me that she's your aunt. But, wait, who had told you about this?!", asked Hermione.

"As I said Bellatrix arrived to London, she came at the manor and by mistake I heared her conversation with my parents. She is up to destroy our love, and as I could understand, she blames you for bewitching me somehow.", said Draco.

Hermione burst into tears:"She can't be my mother! I hate her!".

Draco hugged Hermione saying:"We will discover all the secrets, and everything will be alright!".

"-Vanilla witch with chocolate eyes

Give me your kiss beneath the shiny skies;

\- I'll brew a potion using mint:

Our love is not just a misprint…"


	23. Chapter 23

Early Summer. Malfoy Manor, London, 1998.

The beautiful London was embraced by a magnificent summer sunset. It was as red as blood. Hermione was feeling the sunset was saying about the blood war had to begin between them and their families. Draco and her were on their way to Malfoy Manor. They decided to go and face their enemy, in order to avoid a knife in their back. When they arrived Draco entered first and left Hermione outside. "I'll call you at the right moment!", he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Draco, finally! We have to present you someone!", said Narcissa as she saw Draco.

He and his mother entered the guest room where Lucius and Bellatrix were sitting on the sofa and discussing.

"Draco, she is Bellatrix, your aunt and my sister! It's a long story! Bella had to hide herself many years and we couldn't tell you about her, but she loves you very much! She was the first person who held you in her arms just after your birth, she sent you a lot of gifts like the Nimbus 2000 you received on Christmas years ago!", Narcissa was telling him with enthusiasm.

"Draco! I have you finally in front of me, my dear, my beloved nephew!", said Bellatrix getting closer to Draco with her arms wide open ready to hug him. When she was almost touching him, Draco took a step back.

"Draco, I know it's hard for you to accept me as you see me for the first time in your life, but believe me I was thinking about you every second of my life, I couldn't get you out of my mind, because I love you so much! I was punished by the Providence and I don't have children, but I was always pleased having you!", said Bellatrix desperately.

"You don't have children…what about Hermione?!", said Draco seriously.

Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix were looking at him with fear and surprise.

"Who told you about this?!", asked Bellatrix.

"It doesn't matter! What really matters is that me and Hermione know that we are cousins, but we won't give up on our love!", said Draco and called Hermione to enter.

The young witch entered and Draco took her hand into his.

"Isn't she your daughter – Hermione Lestrange?! Why are you saying you don't have children?!", asked Draco.

"What is she doing here?!", asked Bellatrix with anger.

"She goes everywhere I go! But you didn't answer to my question!", said Draco firmly.

"She can't be my daughter as she hates me so much! I was always trying to be a good mother but she didn't appreciate!", said Bellatrix innocently.

"You're lying! I was the one who tried to make you love me, but you hate me! Living with you is similar to living in the hell! You just can't be my mother, a mother doesn't behave with her child the way you did!", said Hermione almost crying. Draco was consoling her.

"Stupid girl, move away from Draco! You don't deserve him!", said Bellatrix trying to remove Hermione from Draco, "She won't remain here!", she added.

"Stop touching her! Hermione will live here with me, because we gonna marry!", said Draco ebracing Hermione and taking Bellatrix's hands away from her.

"I SAID SHE WON'T REMAIN HERE!", said Bellatrix with anger in her eyes and voice.

"You can't decide this, it's not your house! The decision belongs to my parents! Mom, Dad?!", said Draco hopefully looking at Lucius and Narcissa.

"As long as you consider Hermione the love of your life she can't remain here! Hermione can live in the Malfoy Manor only as your cousin!", said Narcissa.

"Father?!", said Draco putting his hope in his father's decision.

"Draco, your mother is right! You are cousins and we can't accept your love relationship with her!", said Lucius.

Draco was lost:"Then I can't accept you as my parents! I 'll return home only when you accept Hermione as my future wife, now I'm leaving Malfoy Manor!".

Draco and Hermione left the manor.

"Draco, wait!", said Narcissa with tears in her eyes.

"Let him go! We will invent something to get our Draco back! That girl will regret about this!", said Bellatrix looking at the door closed by the two young wizards.


	24. Chapter 24

Summer. Somewhere in London, 1998.

In such a sunny and beautiful day Draco and Hermione had to visit a darker place. They went to see professor Snape, because Hermione wanted to ask him something about her parents and not only. The Potion Master didn't like too much light in his day and life so he indicated them a shady place.

"Miss Lestrange, I'm glad to see you! I can say I'm proud of you as your faculty dean, you have very good results at the exams!", said professor Snape with a kind of smile on his face.

"Thank you, professor! I'm glad to see you too and I'm grateful for your letters and care sent to me in Prague!", replied Hermione.

"So what do you want to talk about with me? How can I help you two?", asked Snape.

"We have some questions, actually I want to know more about my parents. Can you tell me?".

"Your parents…Well, I know them from school years, we were sharing the same Hogwarts house. I remember Bellatrix always had a special, very close relationship with Narcissa, your mother, Draco. Bellatrix was protecting her sister, being elder.

I had a kind of friendship with Rodolphus - your father. He was nearly my age. I introduced him to Lucius Malfoy who was treating me as a trustworthy person. Then he met Bellatrix and they became friends. After graduation, Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix became Death Eaters while I was a member of the Order of Phoenix, so our interests were different. After the failure of the Dark Lord I didn't tell the members of the Order and the Ministry of Magic about them being His followers, because of our earlier friendship. I helped Rodolphus and Bellatrix to hide you and themselves in Prague.", related Snape.

"I understand…".

"I still can't believe that Bellatrix is my aunt! I rather can't accept!", said Draco.

"Professor Snape, one day I found in my father's cabinet a photo of a woman who resembled me very much, especially our eyes, they are similar!", said Hermione.

Professor Snape seemed to become stirred, but Hermione didn't observe.

"And this bracelet! My father gave me this bracelet on my birthday and I observed it on that woman's joint on the photo! Furthermore, it has magical protecting powers, it even redirected a jinx back to Bellatrix! But my father didn't want to tell me who's that woman, he was upset for I entered his cabinet and touched the photo. Do you know something about that woman or this bracelet?", asked Hermione with hope.

Professor Snape took the bracelet in his hands and was watching it with astonishment and a kind of sadness at the same moment.

"It's really a powerful magical object! I can recognize many powerful spells, even potions and what is more important than everything – love of a woman…and a mother, because she was probably wearing it when was delivered of a child!", retold Snape and gave Hermione back the bracelet saying:"You should never take this bracelet off your joint! It's a blessing for you, it will always help and save you!".

Hermione and Draco were looking at the professor with astonishment.

"Ok, but can you say something about that woman, maybe you know her?!", asked Hermione.

Professor Snape turned his back to the young wizards and with tears in his eyes said:"I don't know who can it be!".

Draco and Hermione thanked their professor for meeting and left.

The Potion Master was overwhelmed by memories.

Early Autumn. St Jerome's graveyard, Godric's Hallow, 1979.

Two men were standing in front of a grave on which was written:

"Eleanor Greenstone

June 24, 1960 – September 19, 1979

Rest in Peace!"

"You are responsible for her death…", said Severus Snape with sorrow in his voice.

"I know! I'm conscious about my sin! My love has killed her!", replied Rodolphus Lestrange with pain.

"If you had permitted me to take care of her, to show her my love, she would have been alive now!", said Snape with tears in his eyes.

"I was infatuated with her!".

Severus looked at the little baby held by Rodolphus in his arms and said:"Take care of her, she is our only memory about Eleanor, she has her mother's eyes!".

The two wizards left and the grave remained alone in the rain of autumn leaves…


	25. Chapter 25

Early Autumn. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1998.

Time passed quickly and without any incidents. It seemed that Bellatrix didn't have a plan of acting or it was a too good plan, which had to be felt later. However Draco and Hermione were together on their way to discover the truth.

It was a beautiful, sunny day of autumn, September 19, Hermione's 19th anniversary. Draco and Hermione decided to go to Prague to celebrate her birthday together with Mr Lestrange. The two wizards entered the old house of Hermione's dark childhood and could find Mr Lestrange sitting alone on a chair with a bottle of alcohol in his arms. Hermione's heart broke.

"Father, are you OK?!", she asked.

Rodolphus Lestrange raised his head and looked at Hermione with his eyes full of loneliness and pain. He was drunk and his glance seemed to be strange as if he saw a ghost. A pretty beautiful ghost.

"Eleanor?! Eleanor, I missed you so much!", he said.

Draco and Hermione were looking at him with astonishment and then they looked at each other.

"I think he is delirious because of this alcohol.", said Draco taking the bottle in his hands.

Draco and Hermione put Mr Lestrange on the bed in his bedroom and left him sleeping there.

"I think he needs to sleep enough to fell better.", said Hermione with sorrow in her eyes. She came from London on her birthday to celebrate it with her father and discovered him alone and drunk. That reminded Hermione about her state of an unhappy child. That she was, that she remained.

"Don't worry, it's your birthday! I have a present for you!", said Draco and Hermione smiled.

"Close your eyes.", he said and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!", said Draco putting a ring of a rare beauty on Hermione's finger, "You can now open your eyes! Consider it a proof of being my chosen, of course if only you agree!", said Draco smiling.

Hermione opened her eyes and looking at the ring exclaimed:"Of course I agree! I love you so much, Draco, thank you a lot!".

"As long as you wear this ring you are considered the bride of the Malfoy family. My mother also wore it before her wedding with my father and then she gave it to me to offer it to my future wife. You'll give it to our son then.", said Draco with smile on his face.

Hermione looked down with shame saying:"I think it's too early to speak about this…".

Draco lifted Hermione's chin with his hand and kissed her. They had each other and that was what really mattered.

Nearly in the evening Rodolphus Lestrange woke up and he could find in the kitchen of his house two young wizards. He didn't recognize his daughter until she turned her face to him.

"Hermione?! What are doing here?", asked Mr Lestrange.

"Dad, I'm glad to see you!", replied Hermione and hugged him, "Me and Draco came from London to celebrate my birthday with you!".

It was his beloved Hermione's birthday, but in his heart it was also her mother's death anniversary. Eleanor was 19 when she died giving birth to a girl who was a copy of hers. At her 19, Hermione was looking exactly like her mother at the same age.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!", said Mr Lestrange through pain.

"Thanks, dad! Come here with us, I'll pour a cup of tea for you.", said Hermione and hurried to take a cup from the old cupboard.

"Oh, I forgot to present you Draco.", said Hermione as she was pouring the tea in the little cup.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy!", said Draco stretching out his hand for a handshake.

"My nephew… Glad to see you!", said Mr Lestrange shaking Draco's hand.

"How are you here? I see, you have a new friend?", said Hermione pointing on the bottle of alcohol.

"I'm just disperate…".

"But this is not the solution!".

"Hermione, please, let's talk about something else!", said Mr Lestrange with sorrow in his voice.

"Ok, then tell me who is Eleanor… You called me by her name when we came and found you drunk.", replied Hermione.

Mr Lestrange looked at Hermione with a kind of fear. His daughter was now a presence of Eleanor and he probably confounded her with her mother being drunk.

"I can't, please don't ask me about this!".

"But why? It's the woman on the photo in your cabinet? She resembles me very much! She is my real mother, isn't she?!", asked Hermione with hope.

"Hermione, I can't, I can't tell you…", said her father shaking his head, "Hermione, please go away! Go back to London! I can't…", he said and withdrew in his cabinet.

Draco and Hermione remained shocked and confused looking at each other.

Mr Lestrange sat on the floor with the photo of his beloved Eleanor in his hands.

"I can't tell her that you are her mother! I can't…".

Memories overwhelmed the suffering wizard.

Winter. The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1980.

A little baby-girl was sleeping cuddled in her little bed. In the next room, two wizards were clasping their right hands saying something that seemed to be oaths.

"Will you, Rodolphus, keep in secret the name of your daughter's mother?".

"I will."

"Will you avoid telling your daughter or someone else about her no matter of circumstances?".

"I will."

Each time Rodolphus accepted a term, a stream of fire was emitted from a third wizard's wand held close to their hands.

When the Unbreakable vow was completed, Bellatrix said looking deeply in her husband's eyes:"Both of us will die if you'll tell someone about this! Remember!".

Mr Lestrange fell asleep pressing Eleanor's photo tight to his chest. Draco and Hermione left Prague that evening.

"It's painful to lose,

It's deadly losing twice,

It hurts having to choose:

To be alive or wise…"


	26. Chapter 26

Early Autumn. St Jerome's graveyard, Godric's Hallow, 1998.

It was a sunny day of September. Narcissa Malfoy was on her way to her friend. It was September 19th, 19 years after the death of Narcissa's beloved little friend. Narcissa was elder than Eleanor with 5 years, but when she first saw her at the Sorting Ceremony, she felt bewitched by her beauty, grace and uniqueness. It was hard for Narcissa to accept Eleanor's death as she was always very close to her little 'Fairy' as she liked to call her. Narcissa used to come every year on Eleanor's death and birthday anniversary at her grave and put on the cool stone of it a bouquet of fresh lilies-of-the-valley – the Fairy's favourite flowers.

"How are you, my dear Fairy?!...I'm here again with the beautiful lilies-of-the-valley!...I hope you are resting in peace!", said Narcissa standing in front of Eleanor's grave.

A breath of wind drove away the fallen leaves from the gravestone. Narcissa observed.

"You're probably sad about something…I have a motive to be sad too. I haven't seen Draco for some time; I miss him and I'm anxious, I just hope he avoids making mistakes…He fell in love with a girl. She is pretty and careful, but she is his cousin, they can't be together."

As Narcissa finished, a violent breath of wind overwhelmed her and the grave. The bouquet put by Narcissa on the gravestone was thrown far apart from it. Narcissa was looking with astonishment and fear. She ran away with tears in her eyes without observing the sign given by the Fairy.

From after a tree Bellatrix appeared. She looked on Eleanor's gravestone, on which was written with flames of fire:"BELLATRIX!".

"Oh, dear Fairy, are you saying that I'm guilty? But I know! And for what am I guilty?! For your daughter's hellish life? She will live it every moment! I am responsible for bringing hell in her life; she will pay for killing the man whom I loved the most!", said Bellatrix with a fiendish voice. She casted a spell and the gravestone with Eleanor's name was quickly covered with thorns. Then she left.

A little bouquet of fresh lilies-of-the-valley remained single on one of the graveyard's footpaths…

"You see, my heart turned into lilies,

I'll give you them when I will die;

I hope one day we both will breathe ease

And painless we will reborn to fly…"


	27. Chapter 27

Autumn. Somewhere in London, 1998.

Draco and Hermione were living in one of Draco's friends house and it seemed to become very uncomfortable for the friend's family, so they were looking for another place to live. Nearly a month after Hermione's birthday Draco received a letter. It was delivered by his mother's owl.

"Hermione, look! A letter from my mother! Hope they finally understood their mistake and are ready to accept you!", said Draco opening the letter. He began to read it loudly:

"Dear Draco,

I write to remind you that on Sunday, me and your father are celebrating our wedding anniversary. We want to have you at the festivity as we miss you very much! The elite of the Wizarding world will be present at the manor, so you have to be here with your family!

We're hopefully waiting for you! Please forget about our misunderstandings and come!

Love you,

Mother."

As he finished, Draco threw away the letter with anger.

"I won't go there!", he said.

"Draco, it's your parents' anniversary, you should go!", said Hermione.

"No, don't you understand? They want me to go there and leave you! They will try to convince me to stay with them and give up on you! They can also imprison me in the manor!", replied Draco agitated.

"But this is a family celebration and they are your family! You are so lucky to have them! You should be thankful! They love you and this is what really matters!", said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Then you should go with me, Hermione! If you care so much, and I promised you to share my family with you, you should go with me! Let's get back home.", said Draco and hugged Hermione.

The house of Lestrange family, Prague, 1998.

Rodolphus Lestrange was sitting in his cabinet with the photo of Eleanor in his hands. Lately he used to talk a lot with the photo.

"Oh, my dear Eleanor! I have a horrible life…actually I don't think I live, I rather survive! I'm caught between life and death! If only you were here!", he lamented.

"Stop your crying, Rodolphus!", said the voice of a man who entered his cabinet. He was wearing a black gown and had black hair too.

"Severus?!".

"How much time passed, Rodolphus, since her death?", asked professor Snape.

"19…19 years!", answered Mr Lestrange.

"19 years…so what are you waiting for? Why don't you tell Hermione the truth? After Eleanor's death I let you take care of Hermione, because she is your daughter too, but you wasn't a good father! You had to make her happy, but her whole life was more terrible than the hell!", said Severus Snape with sorrow in his voice.

"My life didn't have sense without Eleanor.".

"It had to, because you had a copy of Eleanor next to you every moment, and you had to live for her! You should tell the truth, it's very late, but you still can save Hermione's happiness!".

"But the Unbreakable Vow…?".

"Forget about it! Don't you think that Hermione's life and happiness is more important than your miserable life? Or you care about Bellatrix, who makes everything possible to destroy Hermione?! Rodolphus, for Eleanor's peace, you should go and tell your daughter the truth!, said Snape and then left.

Rodolphus Lestrange remained alone in his cabinet thinking and looking at the beautiful Fairy.

"I think I must tell Hermione the truth…".


	28. Chapter 28

Autumn. Malfoy Manor, London, 1998.

It was a beautiful autumn evening, Lucius and Narcissa's wedding anniversary. The Malfoy Manor was wearing a festive garb and was full of guests. As Narcissa mentioned in the letter, there was the whole elite of the Wizarding World.

Both Narcissa and Lucius were wearing expensive, elegant outfits. Lucius was in a black suit sewn with silver thread especially at the sleeves and the collar. His wife was wearing an Irish green dress and her neck was dight with a new beautiful necklace with green gems, given by Lucius as a present.

The Malfoys were receiving greetings and gifts from their guests, while Bellatrix was discussing with a school friend met there. She was wearing as usually her odd black dress, her hair was kinky.

Narcissa was nervously waiting for Draco to come, as some of the wizards present at the fest had already asked about him. Then, she looked at the door of the manor. It opened and Draco entered. Narcissa could see Hermione after him, they came together.

They were looking almost similarly with Draco's parents. Draco was wearing a black suit and Hermione an Irish green dress. Bellatrix observed them and the smile from her face turned into anger.

Draco and Hermione went to Narcissa and Lucius greeting and congratulating them. Narcissa hugged Draco and smiled to Hermione. It seemed that in the depth of her soul, Narcissa was ready to accept her son's choice. Lucius only thanked the young wizards for the wishes and left.

Some of the guests started to whisper between themselves about Draco and Hermione. They read about their blood realtionship in Rita Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet.

Bellatrix was almost ready to scream and yell, when Narcissa came to her.

"Bella, please! Don't pay attention to her! Calm down, there are too many people here to make a family scene!", said Narcissa.

"Cissy, I can't control myself! You've invited Draco only, why is she here?!", replied Bellatrix.

"You don't know Draco, he won't give up on her for anything in this world.".

Professor Snape appeared next to Hermione and Draco, he greeted them.

Severus looked at Hermione and he was almost ready to burst into tears. For a moment he thought that Eleanor herself was standing in front of him.

"Hermione, you look stunning!", he said.

"Thank you, professor!", replied Hermione.

"Professor Snape, I received a letter from my parents, in which they invited me at their anniversary, but only me, no word about Hermione!", said Draco.

"Well, they aren't yet supposed to accept Hermione as your girlfriend.", said Snape.

"They have to, because Hermione is my fiancee and my future wife! We don't believe and accept that we are cousins!", replied Draco.

"Your main problem is Bellatrix. I hope this problem will be solved soon.", said professor Snape. As he finished, the door of the manor suddenly opened and a bad-looking man entered.

"HERMIONE, DRACO ISN'T YOUR BROTHER!", said Rodolphus Lestrange screaming and fell on his knees.


	29. Chapter 29

Autumn. Malfoy Manor, London, 1998.

All the guests were looking at Mr Lestrange with astonishment. Bellatrix was shocked and angry at the same time.

"Dad? What's with you here?", asked Hermione getting closer to her father.

"I am here to tell you the truth!", answered Mr Lestrange.

"You won't tell anything, Rodolphus!", yelled Bellatrix.

Narcissa and Lucius were trying to calm the guests and politely convince them to leave the manor. In some moments almost all of them left the Malfoy Manor, only some closest family friends remained. Anyway, after that evening, some witnesses were needed for the denial of Rita Skeeter's Daily Prophet article.

Rodolphus Lestrange took his daughter's hands in his, saying:"Hermione, dear, I was the worst father you could have…".

"Don't say that!", said Hermione almost crying and shaking her head.

"Please, let me say! I was the worst father in the world, because I lied to you! Bellatrix isn't your mother…".

"SHUT UP, RODOLPHUS! No word more!", said Bellatrix with anger getting closer to his husband.

"No, Bellatrix, today he will tell the truth!", said professor Snape.

"Severus? Oh, yes, of course you are involved here too! You convinced Rodolphus to come here, right?!", said Bellatrix looking at him with her madly opened eyes.

"It's enough with your lies, Bellatrix!", said Snape calmly.

"This is your mother, Hermione.", said Mr Lestrange removing Eleanor's photo from 0ne of his pockets and showing it to his daughter, "You were right when asked me about her…her name was Eleanor Greenstone, I saw her for the first time with Narcissa - Draco's mother, she was protecting Eleanor being much elder…".

"Fairy…", whispered Narcissa with tears in her eyes.

Professor Snape immobilized Bellatrix, as she was almost ready to attack Mr Lestrange.

"Rodolphus, remember about the Unbreakable Vow!", said Bellatrix.

Mr Lestrange looked at his wife for a while and then continued:"Hermione, I was crazy inlove with your mother and I was very happy to know that she loved me too, but…then I lost her forever, I killed her! She was only 19 when she gave birth to you and died. Your birthday is the date of her death, Hermione.".

Hermione was crying.

"This bracelet, was my gift for your mother. I gave it to her when I found out that she was pregnant. Eleanor was wearing it that day, when she died and left you in the clutches of trouble.".

"Professor Snape was right. And that's why this bracelet is so powerful.", said Draco.

"I was in despair! Bellatrix was controlling me. I married her and, Merlin, I don't know why did I accepted the Unbreakable Vow! I swore to never tell you the truth…", as he said about the vow, Mr Lestrange screamed with pain. A lot of bloody wounds covered his legs and he fell on the floor.

"Dad, what is this, are you OK?!", asked Hermione falling on her knees next to her father.

"This is the punishment for breaking the Unbreakable Vow, for telling you the truth! I will die…".

"No, father, you can't leave me alone!", said Hermione crying.

"You're not alone, Draco's with you! I hope you will have a happy life together!", said Mr Lestrange as Draco embraced Hermione by the shoulders, "Severus, come here.", he called.

Professor Snape approached saying:"Rodolphus, you did well!".

"Severus, I want you to tell Hermione the whole story and everything you know about Eleanor…and, if you can, replace me for her, you'll be a better father!", said Mr Lestrange while the wounds were covering his whole body.

"Of course I can, you know I always did when she needed…", said Snape.

"Hermione, I love you…now I go to your mother, she's probably waiting for me!", said Mr Lestrange and closed his eyes forever.

"No, Daddy, no!", screamed Hermione crying.

"Hermione, he's no more…", said Draco.

Narcissa was crying on Lucius' chest, the remained guests were shocked. Bellatrix yelled with pain as her hands and shoulders were suddenly covered with same bloody wounds and fell on the floor. Hermione got a little bit closer to her and with tears in her eyes asked:"Why, Bellatrix, why were you so merciless with me?! Why did you need to make my life a nightmare?! Why did you destroy my childhood?!".

"BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE, YOU KILLED THE MAN WHOM I LOVED THE MOST!", said Bellatrix screaming while the wounds on her body were progressing.

"What?! What are you talking about?!", asked Hermione confused.

"You killed Voldemort, I loved Him, you are responsible for His death! YOU!", yelled Bellatrix and finding a knife fallen earlier from a table on the floor, she threw it at Hermione, giving her last breath at the same time.

The knife pierced Hermione's belly and she fell on the floor. Draco fell on his knees next to her. "Hermione, no!", he screamed with tears in his eyes.

"My child…", said Hermione with pain and closed her eyes…


	30. Chapter 30 (The epilogue)

Winter. Malfoy Manor, London, 2004.

Hermione suddenly woke up. Her whole life was shown to her in a dream.

She got up and went to take a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. As usually, the scar on her belly catched her attention. It always reminded Hermione about that terrifying evening, when she was told the truth and almost lost her child. The heir of the Malfoys was saved, but the scar of Bellatrix' anger remained.

Hermione dressed as usually an elegant gown. Being a member of the Malfoy family, she had to look perfect every day. Hermione gathered her shiny brown hair in a casual hairstyle and suddenly she remembered that it was Christmas morning. She thought that probably the whole family was waiting for her and hurried to go downstairs. As Hermione arrived in the living-room, a little blonde-haired boy with chocolate eyes ran to her exclaiming:"Merry Christmas, Mommy!". Hermione took her son in her arms and hugged him tight saying:"Merry Christmas, darling!". Draco hugged them both wishing 'Merry Christmas' and kissing their cheeks.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?", asked Hermione.

"Sorry, you were sleeping so sweet!", answered Draco smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!", said Narcissa smiling.

"Merry Christmas!", said Hermione and hugged her mother-in-low.

Narcissa told Hermione all about her mother. She loved Eleanor very much and knowing that Draco's Hermione is her Fairy's daughter she started to love her as much. Hermione considered Narcissa her second mother.

The doorbell rang and Hermione went to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!", said Severus Snape cheerfully.

"Professor Snape, Merry Christmas!", said Hermione hugging him.

She discovered that her beloved professor Snape loved her mother too and he was also her godfather, so he was always taking care of her. She definitely lost a father, but won another one instead.

"Scorpius, look who's here!", said Hermione as the professor entered.

Her son liked very much to listen to Snape's stories and tales, so he was happy to see him. Snape loved Scorpius very much as he had his mother's eyes.

"Severus grandpa, the last time you visited us you promised to tell me a story about my mommy, so I want to hear it right now!", said Scorpius.

Draco and Hermione looked at them smiling.

"Alright, did you know that your mother saved the whole Wizarding World killing one of the most powerful wizards at a very young age?", asked professor Snape the boy.

"Really?", asked Scorpius.

"Yes! Long, long ago, an evil powerful wizard called the Dark Lord, wanted to subject the Wizarding World. Your grandfather, your mother's dad, was one of the Dark Lord's followers when your mother was no more than five or six months old. One day the Dark Lord was very furious and he almost killed you grandfather. He was holding your mother in his arms and when the Dark Lord directed his wand to him casting the killing spell, it's magical light touched your mommy and the spell was redirected to the Lord, who died. That's how the Wizarding World was saved!".

"But why did my granfather follow the Dark Lord?", asked Scorpius curiously.

"This is another story, it's enough for you today!", answered professor Snape.

When Hermione heared that story about her for the first time she thought about Bellatrix' words:'You killed the man whom I loved the most!', then, remembering it once again, she thought about herself. What did he have so special, that killed such a powerfull wizard? In one of her dreams she saw her mother, who told her:"You have to live the happiness for you and for me in your life! My love and protection is always with you!". That was the only time Hermione saw her mother and unfortunately, it was only a dream.

Hermione suddenly cuddled in Draco's arms and he kissed her on the forehead. Her family was celebrating Christmas together around the Christmas tree. Hermione took her wand and from its top appeared a lot of lilies-of-the-valley. 'Now we are all together!', she thought to herself and smiled.

THE END.


End file.
